Here Lies Man
Here Lies Man are a quintet originating from Los Angeles. Founded by members of Antibalas in the Spring of 2016, Here Lies Man mixes heavy fuzz rock with afrobeat and art rock to compose a sound all their own, taking the musical world by storm with their eponymous 2017 debut. The band gained quick attention for their "What if Black Sabbath played afrobeat?" thesis and was praised by many critics for an innovative musical style. Here Lies Man currently has three studio albums, having toured extensively since 2018. History Here Lies Man was founded in the spring of 2016 by Marcos Garcia of the afrobeat collective known as Antibalas and jazz drummer Geoff Mann, son of famed jazz performer Herbie Mann. Both musicians started the group on the hypothesis of mixing their afrobeat and jazz influences with heavy rock. Here Lies Man's earliest known shows would be on 17 July 2016 at Viva! PomonaHere Lies Man Facebook and opening for Crupo Fantasma on 23 September.Here Lies Man Facebook The band eventually signed to RidingEasy Records that fall. On 27 January, Here Lies Man unveiled the release date and cover for the eponymous debut.Here Lies Man Facebook Here Lies Man was released on 7 April 2017 via RidingEasy Records so major critical acclaim, ultimately making the top ten best albums of the year by Rough Trade along with making top lists via BBC 6 and Classic Rock Magazine among others. The band intended to tour the UK but dates were postponed. This would follow with a string of shows in the California area (And one in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada on 7 October.)Facebook Event while the band began work on a second album. In the meantime the band released an EP entitled Animal Noises on 24 November, featuring alternate takes of songs from the new album and a new composition serving as a teaser for the next record. 2018 is the year where Here Lies Man began to hit the road far more extensively, touring Europe that February following a two day string of shows with Kendra Morris. Further refining their sound, Here Lies Man would release a second album in You Will Know Nothing on 15 June 2018, attaining further critical praise. Surrounding the album's release included appearances at Bad Bonn,Here Lies Man Facebook two North American tours (One of which mainly supporting Earthless and the other a headlining tour with an appearance at Desert Daze), a tour of Mexico and a headlining European tour On 7 December the band announced that a third album was in the works for 2019Here Lies Man Facebook along with announced appearances at Psycho Smokeout and an East Coast tour in the works for early 2019. The band would see a third album released in No Ground To Walk Upon on 16 August 2019. Discography Studio Albums *'Here Lies Man' (2017, RidingEasy Records) *'You Will Know Nothing' (2018, RidingEasy Records) *'No Ground To Walk Upon' (2019, RidingEasy Records) Other Releases *'You Ain't Goin' Nowhere' (Single) (2017, RidingEasy Records) *'Animal Noises' (EP) (2017, RidingEasy Records) Members *'Marcos Garcia' aka Chico Mann - Guitar, Vocals (2016 - Present) *'Geoff Mann' - Drums (2016 - Present) *'JP Maramba' - Bass (2016 - Present) *'Will Rast' - Keyboards (2016 - Present) *'Rich Panta' - Percussion (2016 - Present) Tours *Here Lies Man September UK Tour (Postponed) (2017)Here Lies Man Facebook *'Here Lies Man California Mini-Tour' (With Antibalas) (2017)Here Lies Man Facebook *'Europe Tour Winter 2018' (2018)Here Lies Man Facebook *'Black Heaven North American Tour' (Select dates with Earthless) (2018)Here Lies Man Facebook *'You Will Know Nothing North American Tour 2018' (2018)Here Lies Man *'2018 Mexico Tour' (2018)Here Lies Man Facebook *'You Will Know Nothing MMXVIII' (2018)Here Lies Man Facebook *'2019 North American Tour' (2019) External Links *Here Lies Man Instagram *Here Lies Man Facebook *Here Lies Man Twitter *Here Lies Man YouTube *Here Lies Man Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Here Lies Man Category:RidingEasy Records Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:USA Category:Art Rock Category:Afrobeat Category:Heavy Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Fuzz Rock